


Mengingat

by Errykun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, M/M, bromance terselubung, steve minta ditabok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky yang masih tanpa ingatan datang pada Steve dan justru apa yang si mata biru lakukan adalah menggodanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mengingat

**Author's Note:**

> captain america belongs to marvel.

Beberapa hal yang masih tersisa setelah Steve Rogers menghabiskan hampir tujuh puluh tahun membeku di dalam es adalah catatan sejarah dan Peggy Carter yang sekarang hanya tinggal bisa berbaring di atas ranjang. Hanya itu, setidaknya hingga dia tahu bahwa orang yang tempo lalu terlibat pertarungan dengannya di atas _hellicarrier_ adalah Bucky Barnes, sahabat terbaiknya yang sudah tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Satu hal yang mengejutkan Steve adalah bagaimana ini berlanjut, dia tidak pernah berpikir bisa begitu saja bertemu lagi dengan Bucky tanpa usaha yang keras. Bahkan Steve sempat menyusun beberapa rencana. Namun, sekarang dia duduk di dalam sebuah kafe kopi di pusat kota, bersama Bucky di hadapannya; menggunakan jaket _hoodie_ yang tidak menampakkan jelas seluruh wajahnya.

"Buck?"

Setelah cukup lama saling diam, Steve yang duluan mencoba memanggilnya, meskipun dia tidak yakin apakah Bucky bahkan masih mengingat namanya sendiri.

"Steve?" 

Di luar dugaan, Bucky menyebut namanya meskipun tampak setengah yakin dengan itu. Namun, itu cukup untuk membuat kedua netra biru Steve tampak bercahaya penuh harap.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Uh ... ya. Semua orang tahu Captain America dan mereka bilang itu namamu."

Steve menghembuskan napas, bahunya sedikit terlihat turun.

"Kau tampak kecewa."

"Ya ... kita dulu dekat sekali," Steve berujar, lalu mengambil jeda ketika dia menyeruput kopi yang sekian menit lalu dia pesan.

"Sedekat apa?"

" _Sangat_ dekat," jawab Steve dengan sedikit penekanan. "Kau sering menginap di malam-malam musim dingin Brooklyn yang sangat menyiksa, kau yang menemaniku di pemakaman ibuku, dan kau yang menyelamatkanku saat aku dipukuli berandalan."

Bucky melebarkan tatapan matanya, sedikit terkejut tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Steve nyaris akan mengambil kembali cangkir kopinya sebelum akhirnya gerakan Bucky yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Bucky beranjak dari kursi, mencondongkan tubuhnya, menarik lehernya, kemudian menciumnya—

—tunggu, apa?

Terkejut, Steve menarik dirinya mundur mendekati sandaran kursi, menjauhi Bucky. Bucky tampak mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya duduk dengan benar kembali di kursinya.

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Ya, kita sedekat itu. Aku kira kau pacarku."

Awalnya terkejut, tapi detik berikutnya Steve harus sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Steve seharusnya sadar bahwa Bucky yang duduk di hadapannya berbeda dengan Bucky yang sangat dia kenal dulu, seharusnya dia tidak seenaknya menjadikan Bucky yang polos ini sebagai bahan candaan. Namun, godaan yang begitu kuat memaksa Steve menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau bukan pacarku," Steve memasang ekspresi serius.

"Oh," Bucky menjawab. "Maaf soal ciuman it—

"Oh, tidak, tidak," Steve mengubah ekspresinya sedikit santai. "Kita memang sering melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Bucky, mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu," Steve sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, kita pernah menikah, aku adalah suamimu."

Sifat sangat bersih sang kapten sepertinya sedikit terpengaruh orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya di era ini.

"Begitu?" Bucky terkejut, tapi dia terlihat percaya. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Cukup lama," jawab Steve, dia menahan senyuman geli supaya tidak muncul di muka wajahnya. "Kita sudah punya tiga anak."

"Hah?" Bucky tidak bisa membayangkannya, meskipun dia bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa dirinya dulu ketika mengenal Steve. Tapi, mengurus anak? Mengurus _tiga_ anak?! Berusaha memastikan, Bucky kembali membalas, "Apa aku menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk mereka?"

Steve nyaris ada di ambang batasnya untuk menahan tawa. Sangat lucu melihat Bucky mengkhawatirkan 'anak-anak' yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. "Tentu, kau luar biasa," katanya. "Mereka dan aku, sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu."

Mendengar jawaban Steve, Bucky tampak menurunkan ketegangan di bahunya sejenak, entah bagaimana terlihat tersanjung. Namun, kepayahan Steve dalam berbohong memang sudah berakar dalam dirinya, sepatah tawa geli lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya dan Bucky menangkapnya dengan begitu jelas.

Bunyi bedebam keras terdengar, bersama dengan gerakan sangat cepat Bucky menyentak leher Steve ke kursi dengan tangan besinya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dan dia tatapannya tajam, "Aku tidak mengajakmu bercanda."

Steve tidak tampak takut. Alih-alih, dia tertawa ringan. Itu cukup untuk membuat Bucky melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya. Lalu Steve membuka suaranya, "Maaf," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak bercanda bahwa kita dekat. Kau temanku, Buck. Kau percaya?"

Bucky melepaskan Steve, kemudian duduk kembali di tempatnya. "Sejauh yang aku ingat, aku tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun, terlebih karena semua orang adalah asing bagiku," katanya. "Tapi, sulit untuk tidak percaya padamu, entah _kenapa_."

Steve tersenyum, dia tampak sangat tampan dengan itu. "Kau akan _segera_ tahu _kenapa_."

"Kau akan membantuku ingat semuanya?"

"Dengan senang hati," katanya. "Kita akan ke Brooklyn, semoga ada beberapa tempat yang tidak berubah di sana."

Bucky tersenyum tipis, pertama kalinya Steve melihat senyuman itu semenjak menyaksikan Bucky jatuh ke dalam jurang bertumpukkan salju dari kereta puluhan tahun yang lalu.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> uhh saya cinta sekali sama dua orang iniii :') ngeship berat. bisa dibilang otp nomor satu buat fandom barat wks
> 
> maap ooc :') ohoo gak sabar captain america: civil war di mana bucky bakal menyertai di sisi steve /plak/bahasa/
> 
> makasih udah baca hehe *bow*


End file.
